


Subway Sandwich

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Richie Tozier was one to get stressed out the hardest. He’s actually the most relaxed person you’d meet, despite his energetic nature. But when he gets stressed, he’ll cut off most of his friends, won’t eat much, and he won’t come out of his room.The only one that can bring him out of his stressed state is Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend since preschool and his boyfriend since freshman year of high school.





	Subway Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the IT fandom! I'm sorry I've been away, I just was not getting inspiration for fics with this fandom.

Richie Tozier was one to get stressed out the hardest. He’s actually the most relaxed person you’d meet, despite his energetic nature. But when he gets stressed, he’ll cut off most of his friends, won’t eat much, and he won’t come out of his room.

The only one that can bring him out of his stressed state is Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend since preschool and his boyfriend since freshman year of high school.

So when Richie didn’t come to school one Friday in April after keeping perfect attendance for nearly four months, Eddie knew it was a Code S (The codename for when he’s too stressed to come to school). Eddie texted Richie every hour to assure Richie he’d be at his house after school.

On the way to Richie’s house, he picked up some Subway sandwiches; a turkey and lettuce footlong on flatbread for Richie and a meatball six-inch on Italian for Eddie. Eddie added two cookies for his boyfriend as well.

He walked up to the Tozier house, knocked on the door and was greeted by Went, Richie’s father.

“Hey, Eddie. He’s upstairs,” He said. “Maggie and I will be downstairs if you need anything.”

Eddie nodded and headed upstairs, turning to Richie’s bedroom door on the right. He knocked lightly on the door.

“Hey, baby? I’m here,” Eddie quietly said. “I grabbed Subway for us.”

There was a short silence, until Richie spoke, “Door’s open.”

Eddie slowly opened the door to walk in, and the sight shocked him.

To his left, Richie was sitting at his desk, slumped over on the tabletop. He didn’t have a shirt on, his hair was messy, and he was breathing heavily.

It broke his heart to see his boyfriend like this.

“Baby doll?” Eddie asked.

Richie looked up to his boyfriend. Tear tracks littered on his face, his eyes red and puffy. Eddie frowned.

“Aw, honey,” He cooed. “C’mere.” He opened his arms, beckoning Richie to stand up from the chair and be enveloped in Eddie’s arms. “What’s going on, love?”

Eddie ran his hands up and down Richie’s back.

“I-I dunno…” He stuttered. “I just have so much work to do. I have the college applications, some overdue homework, plus the homework from today and I’m having trouble with the math and-”

Eddie shushed Richie softly. “Babycakes, look at me.” Richie obeyed. “I got you. If you need help with anything, I got you,” He assured. “But right now, let’s get some food in your belly, yeah?” Richie nodded. “I got your favorite.”

Richie slightly smiled at the mention of food, attempting to grab at the Subway bag from Eddie’s hands.

“Gimme, gimme!” Richie coughed from his crying earlier.

“Hold on, Rich,” Eddie moved to the desk. “Mind if I move some of the papers out of the way?” Richie shook his head no, and Eddie began to straighten out the strewn papers before moving them to the corner of the desk. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just need to get another chair.”

Richie nodded and Eddie left the room.

Eddie went downstairs to the kitchen, taking a chair from the table and taking it back upstairs.

The two boys ate their sandwiches at the desk, and worked on homework, starting with easier subjects to the hardest.

Once finished with their sandwiches, they took a break for the cookies. Richie insisted that Eddie would take one of them, but Eddie declined.

“Baby, c’mon, I wanna share!” Richie pouted.

“But I don’t want your cookies, I bought them for you,” Eddie playfully argued.

Richie puffed out his lower lip. “Pwetty pwease, Eds?” He said.

Eddie sighed, grabbing one of the cookies. “Fine, just one.”

They quietly ate the cookies as they went back to work on homework. Richie had some issues with the math, and Eddie was there to help him.

He would be there to help him through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
